Goodbye Radar
by OkobojiOddOne
Summary: READ "It Takes a Teenager to Tell" and "The Youngest Army Nurse" FIRST! So you can understand it! This is the story of when Radar gets sent home-in the Cora O'Lanny series that is. Find out what happens to everyone's favorite company clerk. H/M included


_Author's Note: This story is in the "Help From a Teenager" series and will really only make sense if you've read the other stories in the series. (At least "It Takes a Teenager to Tell" and "The Youngest Army Nurse") This one takes place shortly after Radar comes back from R&R in Tokyo and after Cora O'Lanny Pierce is born and after O'Lanny is better and out of post of after she was shot by the sniper. (Also a few things in the episode have been changed in this story) Enjoy!_

"**Goodbye Radar"**

**By: Corka**

The camp was finally lit up again after Klinger had found another generator. The camp had been dark for a few days and had no electricity. There was also no Radar. He was in Tokyo on R&R. Now, he had come back and, with a lot of help from O'Lanny, they had straitened up the office, and everything was back to normal. Sort of.

There was a knock on the door of Hawkeye and Margaret's tent. "Can I come in?" It was Colonel Potter.

"Of course Colonel!" Margaret answered cheerfully. She was happy because O'Lanny had just gotten out of Post-Op and was in their tent, helping Hawkeye with a few jokes, and making her laugh very hard. BJ was there too, laughing just as much.

"I hate to put a damper on this." Colonel Potter had walked in and noticed the joy in the air, but had a somber tone in his voice and a sad look in his eyes.

"What is it Colonel? Is everything okay?" O'Lanny asked, worried.

"I'm afraid not. I just got a wire from Iowa. Radar's Uncle Ed just passed away."

"Oh my God." They almost all said in unison. Hawkeye took a seat on the bed by Margaret and little Cora, as O'Lanny took a seat on the chair by the desk that BJ was sitting on.

"Have you told him yet Colonel?" Hawkeye asked.

"No, not yet. I couldn't find him."

"I saw him in the Officer's Club awhile ago." Margaret said as she handed little her daughter to her husband.

"I better go tell him then." Colonel Potter started walking out the door. O'Lanny got up and kind of hobbled over to him. Even with her leg being completely healed, it was still pretty sore.

"Colonel…could I uh…tell him. I've had an awful lot of people tell me that someone close to me has died…I mean, I understand if you want to do it, it's just a suggestion."

"I think that would be a good idea. You two do have a lot in common." Colonel Potter put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure you want to?"

She sighed. "Yeah. I'll make sure I get him back to his office first. Then you can be there too. That might be better."

"Okay. I'll be in my office."

"Okay Colonel." She took a deep breath and walked over to the Officer's Club. It wasn't hard to find Radar. He was the only one in there besides Igor, who was behind the bar. "Radar?"

"Yeah?" He sat his bottle of grape nehi on the bar.

"Can I see you in your office?"

"What's wrong with here?" He didn't mean to, but he kind of snapped at her. He was just a little edgy over how people were kind of taking advantage of him. Feeling bad about snapping at her, he asked, "How come?"

"You'll find out soon enough." She didn't know how she was going to tell him.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second." He paid for his drink and followed O'Lanny to his office. "So, what is it?" He asked as he took a seat at his desk.

"Hold on." O'Lanny knocked on the door to the CO's office.

"Ready for me?" The colonel asked.

"Yeah." She waited for Colonel Potter to come in and turned to Radar. "Radar, I have something to tell you that, well…you're not gonna like hearing." She sniffled.

"I got a call from your mother about an hour ago." The colonel thought he'd help O'Lanny a bit.

She had to give the bad news though. "It's your Uncle Ed…he passed away awhile ago." She put her hand on Radar's. "I'm sorry." Her own eyes were glassy.

"What?" Radar didn't want to accept it.

"I'm sorry too Radar. You should call your mother right away." Colonel Potter picked up the phone and got the call put through. When it went through, Radar talked to his mom in Potter's office as he, O'Lanny, the Pierces, BJ, and Father Mulcahy sat in Radar's office. Soon, Radar came back out and started putting files away.

"What did she say son?" Colonel Potter asked him.

"Oh, the farm's going to be okay, and the funeral was yesterday. Everyone was there…well, almost everyone."

"Is your mom going to be alright handling the farm all by herself, Radar?" Father Mulcahy asked.

"I don't know. She said she would be."

"It's gonna be hard for her though, as I remember, she has some arthritis." Colonel Potter added in.

"That's right, especially when it rains." Radar went to put something in his file cabinet.

"Sir?" He was surprised.

"I want you to file a hardship discharge, this one for yourself. You deserve it. You're going home." After the Colonel said this, everyone had tears in their eyes.

"I'm going home?" He was shocked.

**A Week (and having to change Radar's mind about not actually going home) Later**

It was only about an hour before he would be leaving and Radar was still packing up his stuff when Hawkeye walked into Radar's office and picked up the PA. "Attention, would Corporal O'Reilly please come to the mess tent for his going away party. Everyone would like to see you while they can still see." He put down the mic, and went out the door.

The next thing Radar knew, he heard choppers. He walked out of his office and caught Hawkeye. "Captain."

"I hear them."

"Well, in case I can't get to you to say goodbye before I leave-"

"I'll see you." Hawkeye ran to triage. Everyone came filing out of the mess tent and either helped in triage, said goodbye to Radar, or set up the O.R.

"Radar!" O'Lanny ran, well tried to anyway, to him.

"Oh, hey O'Lanny. I guess I should say goodbye to you now since you'll be helping out in the O.R. right?"

"Yeah, but I thought you said you'd been to Camp Foster before." Her eyes were once again glassy.

"Lot's of times. Remember that's where I caught the raccoon I was talking about? Why?" He looked confused.

"Don't you remember the most important rule for the last night?" Her broke from emotion.

"Sure I do. You never say goodbye, you only say see ya later. That way, you're promising to see the person again." Radar also had a few tears in his eyes.

"Exactly. So um…see ya, right?" Her tears ran down her cheeks now.

"Right." He put his hand on her shoulder and then pulled her in for a hug. "I'll see you later."

"Radar, when you get home, and settled…will you call Sarah for me in Milford…and maybe tell her what happened to me, and that I'm fine…and maybe give her the address for this place. I can't remember hers."

"Of course I will. My mom and I will probably go to Okoboji after awhile. I'll stop by Camp Foster and tell Dannie that you said hi." he was referring to the 'head honcho' of the camp.

"Okay. Well, I should probably go scrub up. I'll miss you very much." She hugged him one last time and turned to head to the O.R.

"O'Lanny!" Radar caught her before she opened the door.

"Yeah?" She went back up to him.

"Will you put this in Hawkeye and Margaret's tent for Cora, somewhere they'll notice it." He handed his teddy bear to her.

"You're teddy bear?" She look at it.

"I don't need it anymore." He had a sad look in his eyes and turned around to see his jeep coming that would take him to Kimpo.

"Well, I guess this is it." He picked up his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"See ya, Radar."

"See ya O'Lanny." When the jeep got to him, he climbed inside, waved to her, and he was off.

O'Lanny waved back to him. She looked down at the teddy bear through blurred vision from tears, and walked to Hawkeye and Margaret's tent. She set the bear on their bed and went to scrub up.

**About 17 hours of O.R. later**

"Man, I'm tired." Margaret had little Cora in her arms and Hawkeye by her side. Klinger and O'Lanny would take turns watching Cora when they had wounded, and this time it was Klinger's turn.

"Me too sweet heart." He put his arm around his wife and kissed her hair.

"Let's put this little girl to bed, and then let's go ourselves."

"Good idea." He said with a yawn. They walked into their tent and Hawkeye saw Radar's bear on their bed. He picked it up and looked sort of somber. "Margaret, look." He held it up and showed his wife.

"Radar's teddy bear." She had a couple tears in her eyes. She put Cora in her crib and walked over to Hawkeye. He handed it to her. "Goodbye Radar." She whispered before she put the little bear by their little angel.

**The End**


End file.
